To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of fourth generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved fifth generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘beyond 4G network’ or a ‘post long term evolution (LTE) system’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam forming, and large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
Meanwhile, in the recent years, several broadband wireless technologies have been developed to meet the growing number of broadband subscribers and to provide more and better applications and services. The second generation wireless communication system has been developed to provide voice services while ensuring the mobility of users. Third generation wireless communication system supports not only the voice service but also data service. In recent years, the fourth wireless communication system has been developed to provide high-speed data service. However, currently, the fourth generation wireless communication system suffers from lack of resources to meet the growing demand for high speed data services. A fifth generation wireless communication system is being developed to meet the growing demand for high speed data services, support ultra-reliability and low latency applications and support massive machine type communication.
In the legacy system, a user equipment (UE) which is in coverage of network can be in radio resource control (RRC) Idle state or in RRC Inactive state or RRC connected state. In RRC connected state, UE is connected with base station and securely communicates with the base station. In RRC inactive state also, the UE securely communicates with the base station. In RRC idle state, UE is camped on a cell, i.e., UE has completed the cell selection/reselection process and has chosen a cell. The UE performs the following basic operations: monitoring a Paging channel to detect incoming calls, system information (SI) change, and if earthquake and tsunami warning service (ETWS) capable, ETWS notification; performing neighboring cell measurements and cell (re-)selection; and acquiring SI.
Additionally, the UE may obtain the following services in RRC idle state and inactive state.                The UE interested in sidelink discovery transmission can acquire the system information block (SIB) 19 and use the transmission resources configured via SIB 19 for sidelink discovery transmission. SIB 19 configures both intra frequency and inter frequency (intra public land mobile network (PLMN) as wells as inter PLMN) transmission resources.        The UE interested in sidelink discovery reception can acquire the SIB 19 and use the reception resources configured via SIB 19 for sidelink discovery reception. The SIB 19 configures both intra frequency and inter frequency (intra PLMN as wells as inter PLMN) reception resources.        The UE interested in multimedia broadcast multicast services (MBMS) reception can acquire SIB 13 and use the control information indicated in SIB 13 for MBMS reception.        The UE interested in sidelink communication transmission can acquire the SIB 18 and use the transmission resources configured via SIB 18 for sidelink communication transmission.        The UE interested in sidelink communication reception can acquire the SIB 18 and use the reception resources configured via SIB 18 for sidelink communication reception.        The UE interested in vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication transmission can acquire the relevant SIBs and use the transmission resources configured via the relevant SIBs for V2V communication transmission.        The UE interested in V2V communication reception can acquire the relevant SIBs and use the reception resources configured via the relevant SIBs for V2V communication reception.        
In order for UE to obtain the desired service from the camped cell, UE should be able to validate that SI received by UE is authentic and/or cell/base station (BS) from which the UE has received SI is authentic (i.e., the BS is genuine). If UE cannot validate, then,                the UE uses the incorrect configuration received in SIBs leading to service denial. For example, the transmission/reception resource configuration received in SIB 18/19 can be incorrect, and UE may think that camped cell supports sidelink leading to UE transmitting and receiving sidelink transmission/reception incorrectly.        the UE uses the incorrect resource configuration received in SIBs leading to interference. For example, the inter frequency/PLMN transmission resource configuration received in SIB 18/19 can be incorrect, and UE may transmit using these resources leading to interference in neighbor cells as these resources are not reserved for D2D in neighbor cells.        the UE may not be able to receive paging. The camped cell may be fake and may not be connected to core network.        
In legacy system, UE camps to a cell if cell belongs to selected/registered/equivalent PLMN, cell selection-criterion (S-criterion) is met and cell is not barred and belongs to non-forbidden tracking area. If the SI broadcasted is not securely transmitted, UE cannot validate whether the broadcasted SI received by UE is authentic or not (in other words, whether the camped cell is authentic cell). UE is also not able to validate whether cell or BS is authentic or not. Note that in legacy system, UE and network validates each other's authenticity when UE registers or attaches with network. Network can revalidate authenticity of the UE as and when needed. UE and BS validate each other's authenticity when UE establishes connection with the BS. However in RRC idle state, UE may move from one cell to another, but no mechanisms are defined to authenticate the camped cell or authenticate the information received from camped cell.
A system and method to authenticate the cell/BS and/or authenticate the information received from the cell/BS in idle state is needed.
Note that terms ‘cell’ and ‘BS’ are used interchangeably in the description. Also, the BS can be an evolved node B (eNB) or a g node B (gNB).
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.